Mikoto's Story
by CleanAsAWhistle
Summary: A rated K story about Mikoto leaving her homeland. Just something I wrote for fun. Disclaimer- I don't own Rune Factory.


I pulled my parents by the hands. ''Mother, Father! Come see! I can reach the top of the wall now!'' My parents shared a glance, laughing at my antics. But I didn't care. I pulled them to a side of the garden, and showed them how I could climb a certain tree to reach the top of a rustic stone wall. They applauded, and I blushed with pleasure. I had practiced this exact procedure, painstakingly choosing the perfect course, so many times over. I was so pleased with their praise. I had trained for this moment.

I awoke to a knock on the door. Violet's soft voice called through the door. "Mikoto, are you up yet?"

Frazzled, I replied, "Of course, I'll be right down." I remembered with relief that I had locked the door the night before. I didn't need a visit from a villager while I was in my night clothes. Violet paused before saying, "Alright, we have your breakfast ready downstairs."

I rolled out of bed, and began to put on my armor. The armor helped disguise my features, and it also was comfortable. I had worn armor since... I was small. That dream! Such an odd dream. That scene, climbing the tree, had taken place shortly after my training began.

As I walked out, a man, the newcomer, stood in the hall before me. His name was Aden, as I had heard from the three sisters who ran the inn. "Hey, Mikoto!" He smiled at me and gave me a wave. I bowed slightly in return.

''Hello, Aden. Is there anything I can help you with?'' Aden shook his head, but began to speak.

''Not really, but Joe wanted to talk to all the guys. I'd wondered if you had heard.''

I started. I hadn't heard. I didn't know how to react. "I was... not aware."

''He's meeting us in the cave after dark. I don't really know what he's planning, but-"

"I will not be able to attend." I breathed, and then I ran past him, avoiding his objections.

I felt my face sheen over as I attacked the plain wooden dummy with my sword. I felt my teacher's gaze as I made a mistake, turning my wrist out awkwardly. He stood, and after crossing the room, he stopped my arm.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" he asked in his somber tones. I nodded, panting.

"Show me."

I performed the action wrong, then in the correct manner. He nodded his approval, and then resumed his position at the front of the room. I continued my exercise, under the gaze of my master. My respect was immense for my master; he was almost... my idol.

"Mikoto?" Aden was looking down at me, frowning. Wait, why was he looking down?

I sat up, alarmed. I lay at the foot of the inn's stairs. Had I-

"You fell down the stairs. Are you alright?" Aden asked quizzically.

I climbed onto my feet, brushing myself off. "I'm fine."

Aden looked a little embarrassed as he continued, "You kept reaching for your sword while you were knocked out. I had to take it– but I have it here."

He handed me my sword, and I took it gladly. "Thank you." I sheathed my sword, and walked to the inn counter, where all the sisters regarded me with concern.

That memory was from when I was almost eleven. I was well into my training to become the head of my family's clan. My master was almost closer to me than my parents in some respects. I took notes of his every move, of his every word. I wanted to be just like him. Why are these memories resurfacing?

"Another child?" I asked, confused.

My parents smiled. "That's right. We never thought we would ever have another, but..." my mother trailed off.

I smiled. "So I'll have a younger sibling? I'm glad."

My parents seemed to be filled with relief.

I swung my sword at an imaginary opponent, relishing the feeling of perfecting the action. I completed a backhanded stroke, and was about to swing-

"Mikoto! Watch out!" Aden stood before me, inches away from my blade. I lowered it, embarrassed. He had been right in front of me, but I had been... daydreaming.

"Please accept my apologies. I didn't see you approach."

"It wasn't a big deal; I should have gotten your attention sooner." I inclined my head, accepting his statement with doubt.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, sheathing my sword.

"I was wondering... would you back me in a fight?" he completed this with a courage that I hadn't noticed before. It was... heroic.

"I would. Do you require my assistance?" I asked. Aden and I had grown to become friends since the accident on the stairs. I would lend him aid in any situation. But he shook his head.

"Only your friendship." he said this with a laugh and a smile, and I returned the smile in turn.

"He's so cute," I murmured, hovering above my brother's cradle. His dark hair matched my own, and he slept with an open mouth, breathing in and out deep breathes of air. My parents watch us over us with content expressions, savoring this touching scene. I eventually drew back and yawned.

"May I go to sleep?" My parents nodded, but my father frowned slightly. "Mikoto, I know you've been training for the same subjects for a while, so we've assigned you several different academic sessions tomorrow. Come see me in the morning, alright?" I nodded my consent, and left the room.

"I'd like to thank you, Aden." I said to him, catching how arm as he stayed to walk away. "For everything."

"It's not every day someone defeats a super villain," he said jokingly. "But I couldn't have done it without your support," he added seriously.

"It was very courageous of you defeat such a dangerous power." He smiled, and I nodded. I handed him a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Here is a gift of gratitude on behalf of the entire island."

I watched him examine the package, and then open it. It was a small figurine of a spirit, made of a marbled material.

"Thank you, Mikoto." I nodded and blushed, then turned away.

"Teacher!" I called after my master, as he walked down the hall. I hadn't seen him in months, since my parents had... rearranged my schedule. He turned to face me.

"Mikoto." He nodded, frowned, and continued walking away.

"Wait, Teacher! Wait for me!"

My mentor turned impatiently to look at me. I ran to him, embracing him. He awkwardly stood, rejecting the fond gesture. I looked up at him, waiting for him to talk. But he didn't. He stared down past my head.

"Goodbye, Mikoto." That was all he said before he walked away, leaving me more alone than I had ever been before.

I sat in the shade, feeling myself become chilled. There were so many days, recently, when I regretted my decisions. Shortly after this exchange, I became uncooperative, and my parents have up on my training, as well as me. I was pushed aside, when it became apparent that my brother would take my place as the head of the family. My master had been my only hope, and he had left me alone: just as the others had.

"Mikoto! Is that you?" An old man stood before me.

"Yes, my name is Mikoto. Can I assist you in some way?" The man frowned.

"Do you not recognize me, Mikoto?" the old man asked me in a dignified matter.

It was my master.

My younger brother tugged on my sleeve, pulling me along. He really was cute, his black curls bouncing up and down as he pulled. I smiled and put my hand on his head, rubbing the silky hair. He cried out and pulled my hand away, and I picked him up, tossing him in the air in retaliation. He laughed as I sat him on my shoulders, and ran around. He screamed in delight, and we both tumbled to the ground happily. Though I had come to realize he was the reason I was being pushed aside, the reason I was such a troublesome part of my family's life, he was too adorable to hold malice to.

"Koto," he mumbled into the grass, "we can come here again sometime?"

This was a ritual. He would ask me, time after time, to bring him to revisit the meadows where I had previously trained. I still felt the same energy there, the same drive to make more of myself. But... could I promise him that would return together when I planned to do what I would do?

"I might." This was not the usual answer, but it would have to do.

"Teacher." I stated this in a fog of wonder, keeping a neutral tone.

"Hello, Mikoto." He inclined his head towards me, beginning to smile. I simply stared, not knowing what else I could do or say.

"I- well I-" he began, mumbling. I had never heard him be less concise. It surprised me. "It is good to see you, Mikoto. We have missed you."

I turned my head down. I didn't believe those words. I had ran away while I was still rather young, almost seventeen. My parents had forgotten me, almost completely, after my brother began his schooling at a young age. And my master, he had abandoned me. How could he say such things?

"I don't… That… That isn't true," I whispered, before running away, towards the inn. I don't know if he tried to follow. I came to my room, and buried myself away.

I crouched down in the cold, damp space, watching my breath mist up. I sunk deeper into my alcove, fearing discovery. I heard the ship's trapdoor open, and footsteps on the wooden planks. They can't find me, they won't find me. I can't be caught now, now that I'm so close.

The footsteps loom closer, echoing through the partially empty compartment. I compressed myself, praying for an uninterested guard. Suddenly a hand shot towards me, and seized me by the wrist. I cried out in pain as a muscular man with brown hair tossed me out of my alcove, throwing me to the ground. My knees were scraped, as were my palms, and I felt my eyes tear up. The man grunted as I tried to stand, and instead tumbled to the ground for lack of energy, lack of strength, lack of hope. I lay there for a while as he seemed to contemplate my fate.

The whole homeland was looking for me. This brutal man would return me to my parents, and I would be imprisoned there forever.

But to my surprise, he just scowled and said, "Young men these days. You will learn to work for your adventures."

Young man? I know I had been trained in the man's arts, but certainly I couldn't be mistaken for one. But… it can help me disguise myself. I will continue to work as a man, and take the responsibilities of such.

I heard the knocking early in the morning. I was still in my armor from the night before, although unkempt. I opened the door, though, with a look of alertness and dignity. There Odette stood, looking confused.

"Good morning, Mikoto. A man was looking for you. At least, I think he was looking for you, but..." she trailed off, and then shrugged. "It was probably just a misunderstanding." I nodded, and followed her down to the inn's kitchen.

"Thank you, Odette," was all I could muster as she left me alone with my mentor.

"Mikoto. Before you run off again, I want to tell you that I am sorry."

This was not what I was expecting. I had been fearing my own capture; that my master would take me back to the homeland, where I had no wish to be.

"I was... wrong to assume that suddenly taking away all that would hint at your leadership would help. It alienated you, forced you to hide yourself, and to be alone." I nodded, and sat down. I felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"Mikoto, your parents have been looking for you for a long time. Your brother had not seen you since he was a young boy. He wants to be with you again. I was surprised, your family had made such an effort to find their missing daughter, but this island seems to have not received any-"

"They believe I am a man," I explained shortly. He stared blankly at me, and then frowned.

"They do not know that you are a woman?" I nodded, and rested my head on the table. He sighed; put an arm around my shoulder and resumed talking.

"I always imagined you had run away somewhere where you could both live as a woman and continue your training. I had thought that was your wish," he added with slight confusion.

"I had intended to do that," I said huskily, "but as I continued to travel, my skills were valued while I was considered to be a male, and then reduced when they found the truth. I began to feel uncomfortable, portraying myself as a female, when I wanted the responsibilities of a man."

He nodded. I lifted my head to look at him, and he opened his mouth to speak, but then paused. When he continued, I was interested with his words.

"Mikoto, don't you think this is a place where you could live the truth? Don't you think you could reveal yourself now?"

"Hello?" The worried voice seemed to come from a young adult, a girl. I stumbled into the light of their porch, and then stood up tall. She giggled, not exactly the reaction I was expecting and then gestured to my disheveled self. "Who are you? A runaway prince, maybe?"

I froze for a second before realizing it must be a joke, and joined in with her laughter. It was nice to see someone who could laugh easily around me, even if it might be at me. I was around nineteen, now, and I was often not trusted.

"No, my name is Mikoto. I wondered if I might find employment here, at your inn." She looked at me with a kind smile, and then gestured to the door. "We don't have work for you here, but I know this island is currently in need of skilled laborers."

I was shocked. No one except the most desperate would take me in, especially at this hour. She definitely didn't seem to be desperate. "Thank you…"

She introduced herself as Lily, the eldest sister of of the three who ran the inn, and the musician. She led me to a room, a large one with a soft bed. I turned to her and she began to speak, interrupting my thanks. She smiled, and cocked her head, clasping her hands together.

"Your room is for no charge for as long as you intend to stay on the island." I began to refuse, but she shook her head, and assured me that they raised enough income through selling food and other items. I thanked her again, and she left me alone in the spacious dwellings.

"I don't think I can, Teacher," I told him frankly.

"And why not?" he asked with genuine confusion. He had been one of the few who had always thought of me as a girl. I had been introduced to him as such, and he had considered it during my training. Many of my teachers, knowing that I needed to have the power and manners of a man, seemed to forget that I was a female at all.

"They will not accept me in that way," I told him, knowing as I said it that it was untrue. These people here were kind, and would welcome me in as a female just as they did when I first arrived. My master seemed to know this as well.

"You will be accepted with open arms. I assume that they will find out through some random occurrence without your intervention. And… you will never be able to progress until you stop living a lie." He finished this speech, and I was struck with the truth of it. I may be able to make friends, to learn my trade, but I would never be able to get any closer to happiness than that. I would never be able to become closer to… anyone… like that.

My master and I talked for a long time, but he eventually confessed that he had meant to only stay for a short while. I told him I understood, but that I would appreciate visits in the future. He agreed to come back occasionally, and that he would inform my family about my safety. I consented to these terms, as long as he did not tell them of my whereabouts. He left, and I was faced with a decision.

"I'm through living a lie!"

"Mikoto, you can't mean… Don't! …Oh, you mean…"

"I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm going to live here as a woman. I don't know how hard it will be to convince everyone to see me that way, but…"

"I don't think it will be that hard. You may be tough, but you definitely still scream like a girl."

Aden and I grew closer without the falsehood. We were eventually married, and the world has grown so much sweeter. My choice to stop living a lie has trained me to become the person I am now. Although the training was the hardest I have had to endure, I was glad for it.

I returned to my homeland eventually, visiting my family with Aden and our child. It was the first time I had seen my brother in years, he was nearly grown. I was overjoyed by the reception they gave, and they invited me to live with them, there on the homeland. But I declined and returned to Fenith Island, where I belong.


End file.
